


Mooning over the soultion

by Shadowmaster68



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Bumbleby One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooning over the soultion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading over this thing. If you wanna say something about it, you know the deal by now.

"Ugh…I'm going to miss you so much," Blake said as she and Yang walked out of the restaurant.

"I know what you mean," Yang replied with a sigh, "But you know I can't get out of this, my parents won't let me."

"I know. But three months," Blake said with a sigh, "That's just excessive. I still don't understand why I can't come down and see you."

"You know why," Yang, not wanting to have this argument again.

They both climbed onto Bumblebee and head off for Blake's apartment. The ride was silent with Yang giving Blake a few worried glances in the rear view mirror as she just stared straight ahead. They pulled into the drive way of her building and she let out another sigh. "I'll miss you," she said again, and gave Yang a kiss on the cheek.

She, however, was deep in thought, staring at the sky for a few moments, before a grin flashed on her face and her eyes twinkled with the light of an idea. Yang leapt off of the bike and grabbed Blake's hand, dragging her onto the sidewalk. "I have an idea," she said excitedly.

"What is it?" Blake asked, some of Yang's enthusiasm starting to leak into her.

"Do you see the pale, shinny, glowing thing up there in the sky?" Yang asked, starting to sound serious despite the fact he had just said shinny, glowing thing.

"Yes I see the moon, what about it?" Blake asked, now losing some of the enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm not very far away, so here's an idea. Every night, whenever you miss me, call my cellphone, and we can both look up at the moon, and we will know that the other is doing the same," Yang replied.

"What difference will that make?" Blake asked stoically.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I do know that I've read stuff where people do this all the time in tons of stories, all written by different authors mind you, so it has to achieve something," she replied, rubbing her back, suddenly embarrassed. "You know what, it's a stupid idea, let's just pretend I never said anything."

Blake shook her head at her and said, "I'll be willing to try anything." She gave her the classic lopsided grin, and kissed her cheek. With that, she went back to her bike, and Blake went up to her place, both turning and smiling at each other, before leaving for their homes.

***

Later that night, they lay awake at night, attempting and failing to sleep. We haven't even really been separated yet and I'll already miss them. They reached over to their scroll considering the idea that had been mentioned earlier that night, when they withdrew their hand, shaking their head.

All of a sudden, their scroll buzzed at them. It continued to buzz indicating a call. They picked up the phone, already heading outside. "Hello," they said.

"Hey," was the other's response, "I couldn't sleep, I'm missing you to much."

They smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Can you see it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it truly is."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so in all honesty, I wasn't originally planning on making this, but a friend of mine had not been home in a while, was feeling homesick, and I'd read in tons of places where you do something similar to this, and it helps somehow. It wasn't even originally Bumbleby just cause they're not really into RWBY and then I looked over it and went, "Hey! I could make a Bumbleby thing," and I did. Sorry if it sucks, like I said, this wasn't even going to be a thing two nights ago, so I kinda speed typed this to help my friend…I'm babbling again aren't I? I'm just gonna leave now.


End file.
